YuGiOh 5D's: The Tournament
by Pookles
Summary: While the guys are preparing for the WRGP, Akiza, Luna and Leo are preparing for a duel fighters tournament which goes on every other day. Minorly based on Capsule Monsters Movie. YuseixAkiza mostly, CrowxAkiza, BrunoxAkiza, JackxAki. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Starry: This story is funny, emotional and romantic.

Akiza: Yeah, for me and Yusei!

Luna: Wow you sure sound excited…

Akiza: I've always wanted to duel by his side!

Luna: Yeah, you like him

Akiza: Do not!

Luna: Do too!

Starry: Ugh, Yusei could you do the disclaimer?

Yusei: Sure, Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

(Is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters Movie with the duel armor parts)

Akiza POV

It was the first day of summer vacation which we had three months off. I was walking down the street towards Luna and Leo's place where they'd called me and asked for me to come over to talk about an important matter. I finally reach the twins house and knock on the front door.

"It's open!" I hear Crow call from behind the door.

I open the door and close it behind me; I turn and look at my friends.

"Oh come on, I'm last again?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, Jack hasn't shown up yet," Yusei says from where he sat on the couch next to Leo.

The twins run over to me.

"Hey Akiza, the three of us have a tournament we could enter!" Leo shouts.

"Yeah Akiza, we've been practicing!" Luna says just noticeably softer than her hyperactive twin brother.

"Oh, great, a tournament that promotes people beating the crap out of each other. Now tell me you two, have you broken or damaged anything with your practicing?" I say placing my hands on my hips.

"Nope, because we practiced in the spirit world," Luna says calmly.

"Awesome, maybe you two will be able to take me down one day," I say laughing as I walk over to the couch opposite Yusei and Crow and sit down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yusei asks a smile playing on his mouth.

I roll my eyes. "Yesterday, my brother gave me six packages each with duel armor in it," I say staring at Crow confident he would ask a question next.

"What is duel armor?" Crow asks.

"Duel Armor is used in special dueling tournaments, you can only use it if you have the ability to talk to the monster you want to join forces with," I say sighing after the last word.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruno asks from his spot sitting on the arm of the couch.

"You know what? Let us show you, and Luna and Leo before you run up to your rooms hoping you'll get to kill each other while I'm watching I'm gonna kill you both," I call to them as they run up the stairs.

"Where's your armor?" Yusei asks staring at the bag I'd brought me.

"Why need to ask the question when your eyes already know?" I say smirking at him.

His eyes flicker back to mine for a moment then he looks away embarrassed.

"My god Yusei, you really don't like it when people read your facial expressions?" I say leaning forward a bit.

"Nope, it makes me feel too open to everyone," He says smiling back.

'_What the hell is up with him smiling at me today? He can't, he doesn't does he?'_

I give a sigh of relief watching Luna and Leo walk back down the stairs in their duel armor.

"I'm here!" calls a loud voice from the front door. "What did I miss?"

Obviously with that tone you wouldn't think that it was Jack but it is.

"Nothing yet," Yusei says as Jack walks over and sits on the couch next to him. "The twins and Akiza were going to show us something."

"Right!" The twins shout together.

"Okay ready? This probably the coolest thing you will ever see," Luna says to the guys.

All of them nod their heads.

"Dragons of earth!"

"Steel!"

"And light!"

"Appear before us now!" I call the last part while watching the three dragons appear before us.

"Activate duel armor!" the three of us call together.

Each dragon goes to its respected owner, Power Tool to Leo, Ancient Fairy to Luna and Black Rose to me. Leo appears holding his Gear Blade, which is a sword with a gear on the end making it have the same shape as my brother's keyblade. He was wearing a yellow ninja outfit except his whole face was showing. Luna was dressed in a light blue tightly fitting dress that goes down to her knees. She was holding her staff which was sea green and on the top was a circle with a butterfly inside it. I was wearing a red dress that was about six inches above my knees that was decorated with petals that look like the petals that make up Black Rose Dragon's wings. In my hair was a black headband that had the long thin vines with the pink rose petals that are on top of Black Rose Dragon's head. In my hand was a staff with the same exact shape as Luna's but it has a rose in the center and the rod is black.

"Whoa, nice new look Luna and Leo," Bruno says staring at the twins.

"I think Akiza looks hot, don't you think Yusei?" I hear Crow taunt Yusei while elbowing him in the side.

"Shut up," he mutters.

"I can hear you, you know!" I shout at them smirking slightly.

Both boys blush and look away as Jack, Bruno, the twins and I start laughing hysterically.

"How about we beat the crap out of you guys with our dragon's abilities?" Crow challenges.

"Oh please, this is one thing that none of you can beat me at, you guys might be the best turbo duelists, but that doesn't mean that you're the best at everything," I scowl back at Crow.

"Actually it kinda does," Crow says.

"No it doesn't, besides I won't be shown up by any of you! I've been doing this for years!" I shout back at him.

I see a scared look spread across Crow's face.

"Sorry Crow, it's just that my almost beat me and I'm the undisputed champion," I say looking away ashamed.

"It's okay Akiza, I totally know what it's like to be shown up and almost beaten," Crow says trying to soothe me.

I take a deep breath and we deactivate our duel armor and I fall to my knees.

"Akiza you okay?" I hear Luna ask me.

"Yeah, just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night," I say closing my eyes slightly.

"Why were you up?" Yusei asks.

I stand up and walk out onto the balcony without answering him.

Starry: Well Yusei what do you think of this story so far?

Yusei: Sounds pretty good, though I wouldn't figure Akiza as much of a fighter…

Akiza: I'll show you who's a fighter!

Starry: Yusei you better start running!


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: I'm back with chapter two!! I forgot to tell you this in the 1st chapter but the story takes place right after the war with the Dark Signers.

Yusei: Great violence and dueling, how exciting!

Akiza: Funny thing is you like it when I look like Black Rose Dragon!

Yusei: Do not!

Akiza: Do too!

Yusei: Do not!

Akiza: Do not!

Yusei: Do too!

Akiza: HA! You said it!

Starry: She got you good Yusei!

Yusei: *slightly growls* Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

(Whole story in Akiza's point of view)

Akiza POV

"Fine don't tell me then," I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around to see Yusei leaning against the open porch door smiling. I look through the open door to see that everybody had gone downstairs. I hear shouting blow me, scratch that they all went swimming after all, it was July.

'_Why the hell is he still smiling at me? This is starting to get weird… how come my face feels hot? Holy crap I'm blushing!'_

I turn away quickly to watch Leo push Crow off the high diving board and into the water. I hear Yusei's footsteps walk up next to me.

"You okay? You never told me why you were up last night," he says staring at my slightly red face.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Just thinking," I say trying to keep my voice from shaking and blinking back my tears.

"About what?" he prompts moving closer to me.

I close my eyes and lower my head. "About Sayur…" I say looking away after saying his name, the man who'd used me to try to take over the world.

"Akiza…" he says feeling bad that I'm still upset about him.

He pulls me into a hug with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and take deep breaths, breathing in his scent.

"I know what you're going to say," I manage to choke out while wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "That I should forget about him and worry about what's happening now."

"Akiza, he used you and I know how you looked up to him, but I want you to be happy here with us, we'll always be here for you, besides none of the others understand what you've been through, well maybe Luna, but I want you to know something," he says soothingly.

"Which is?" I say softly.

"That you'll always have me to turn to," he says pulling me off his shoulder to look at him in the eyes, which I find him smiling at me.

I smile back and he pulls me close again, we stay like that for two more minutes and we finally break apart still smiling at each other.

"I like how you aren't wearing your usual clothing, you look really nice in that," Yusei says complimenting my clothing.

I was wearing a red tank top with a fabric rose sewn on just below the left strap; I was wearing an also red miniskirt with a black belt that had a black leather rose as the belt buckle.

"How about we go join the others?" he suggests.

I nod to him and watch him take off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest, which looked amazing in the moonlight. I smile and take off my belt, skirt and shirt to reveal my black rose printed bikini. We drop our clothes on top of our bags that were sitting on the couch and walk down the stairs to the pool. I take the clip out of my hair and place it on one of the tables with my towel and immediately dive into the water. I pop up to see Luna and Leo swimming over to me.

"You finally decided to come in the water!" Leo shouts.

"Of course I'm no chicken!" I shout the last part towards Yusei and Jack who are sitting in the beach chairs.

Yusei doesn't move. Jack however stands up and does a cannonball right next to Luna.

"I really didn't ask for a shower!" Luna shouts at him.

"Cannonball!" We look up to see that Crow had jumped off the high dive and was going to land right behind Leo and had soaked him.

I start laughing as Yusei jumps behind me and pulls me underwater as he hits the water. I go under with him still holding onto my shoulders. I spin around and look at him to see him smirking at me. I let my jaw drop open but no water goes in thanks to my powers. I was close to a wall and very deep down in Luna and Leo's pool, then I remembered that is goes down fifteen feet. Then I got an idea, I first of all pushed off the wall with my feet to get to the surface where everybody was waiting for me.

"Finally you came up, I was starting to think that you'd passed out," Crow says breathing heavily.

"Nah, I can hold my breath for a long time," I say pointing downward towards the bottom of the pool. "I noticed something down there it looked like a cave."

"Oh that's a secret passageway that leads down to a hidden pool somewhere in the rose garden," Luna says staring at where I was pointing.

I nod to her take a breath and sink just below the surface to glance at the tunnel. I pop back up and stare at Luna.

"How'd you know that? You, no offense, but you being so young aren't able to hold your breath to be able to get through that tunnel," I say giving her a curious look.

"I had Keribon go down there and explore the tunnel and she reported back to me what she saw," Luna said returning my slight scowl. "Since you're so interested in the tunnel why don't you go explore it yourself?" She challenges.

"I thought you'd never suggest that, but how will I prove that I found the rose garden?" I say looking around the circle for answers.

"You could bring back a rose," Bruno suggests.

"But all the petals will fall off," Yusei puts in.

I give the two of them the pathedic eye roll, turn take a deep breath and dive under the water towards the tunnel. I feel my friends' eyes on me as I disappear into the tunnel. I begin kicking my legs together like a mermaid. I always swim like this with my hands out in front of me when I was exploring something underwater. I kept swimming and I eventually reached the end of the tunnel. I brought my head up to the surface for air and I lay on my back and closed my eyes to calm down and get my breathing back to normal. I opened my eyes to see the starry night sky and many rose trellises reaching up towards it. (A trellis one of those fence-like frames that a vine(s) grows up onto.) I just stare at sky but I realize that the moon is directly above the pool shining down on me. I let my legs sink back into the water so I'm vertical again. I look around my surroundings to see that the pool is made out of rock with natural rock steps that lead out of the pool and towards the rose garden. I swim over to the steps and walk out of the water. I begin walk over to the nearest rose trellis and pluck a rose off it. I put my hands together and apologize to the earth for taking one of its most beautiful children. (I said children because everything that grows from the earth is like a new child being born so that's where I got that.) I take one last good look around and my eyes widen.

'_This could be a very romantic spot, especially at night.'_ I think to myself as I step into the water holding the rose.

Starry: It's getting good!

Yusei: Yeah it is.

Akiza: I completely agree

Starry: Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Starry: I'm back with chapter 3!

Yusei & Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

Akiza POV

I make an air bubble around the rose so its petals won't fall off. I take a deep breath and dive back into the tunnel. Eventually I reach the end of the tunnel leading back into the pool. I was close to the bottom so I dived down slightly deeper and pushed as hard as I could to reach the surface. My head pops back above the surface where I'd been treading water before I'd gone into the tunnel. Everybody was still in the circle talking to each other. When my head came out of the water I was breathing heavily just about to pass out when someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders, trying to keep me above the water. I looked at the person to see that it was Yusei.

"Do you have the rose?" Bruno asked.

I made my powers land the rose in my hand which was still underwater and I pulled it out of the water without any of its petals missing.

"Wow none of the petals are missing! You're amazing Akiza!" Leo shouts.

I smile at him still too tired to speak.

"Was it really that hard?" Jack asks no cockiness in his voice at all.

I nod my head ready to pass out.

"We should get you out of the water," Crow suggests as he and Yusei guide me to the steps at the shallow end of the pool. Crow lets go of one of my arms and Yusei walks me over my chair. I lay down still breathing heavily.

"You gonna be okay?" He asks worry showing in his voice.

I nod my head trying to calm him down.

"Can you talk?" He asks.

"Too…tired…" I manage to get out through my heavy breathing.

He smiles slightly and takes hold of my hand.

"I'll…be fine…go have…fun," I say not wanting him to worry about me.

"Okay," he says getting up and walking back to the pool.

I let my head hit the back of the chair and I just sit there and breathe. I close my eyes and take deep breaths instead of short quick ones. After about ten minutes my breathing has retuned to normal. I open my eyes and sit up. I don't feel dizzy or light headed so I stand up and look at the pool to see only the guys in the water.

"Hey guys, Akiza's back on her feet!" I hear Crow call to the rest of the guys in the water from the high dive.

"Luna and Leo went to bed I assume?" I call to the guys as I walk towards the stairs.

I walk down the stairs and into the water. I swim out to them at the twelve foot line.

"Yep, it's just us out here," Jack says smirking.

"I feel a game of tackle Marco polo coming on," I say smirking back.

"Nope, not yet at least," Crow says after his head came back up to the surface.

"How about we not altogether?" Bruno puts in.

"I second that notion!" I shout raising my hand.

We all start laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was fourteen years old!" I manage to get out through my laughter.

"What happen while you were fourteen?" Jack asks.

"Jumping off huge stone balconies with horses!"

"You did that?" Crow puts in.

"Yep then I beat my brother in a race. Good times, good times."

"I'm bored," Crow says after five minutes of us just floating silently in the water.

"How about we go see where that tunnel leads?" Jack says eager to go.

"Guys we can't, Akiza nearly passed out from her trip there," Yusei puts in ruining everyone's fun for the sake of my health.

"No, I want to go, besides its really pretty there and an ideal spot for special occasions," I say with a glance towards Jack.

"Okay if you're sure you can handle the exhaustion then let's go," Yusei says giving in.

'_How in god's name am I able to make him give in so easily? _

"Wait guys, you won't make it there with just you taking a deep breath, I had to use my powers to keep myself going and I'll do that for you guys," I say plunging into the water and towards the tunnel.

I hear the guys dive in after me and I make an air bubble around their heads and mine so we can breathe. We swim into the tunnel and once again I start swimming like a dolphin and I get there first. I pop my head out of the water and lie on my back again to return my breathing to normal. I hear the guys come above water but none of them sound as tired as I do.

"Wow look at this place!" Crow shouts.

My eyes fly open and a very confused look spreads across my face.

"What the heck? How come you guys are full of energy and I'm exhausted?" I say swimming over to the stairs and sitting on the bottom one.

"I don't know but it seems pretty odd, probably because you didn't get any sleep last night," Yusei says.

"Either that or the fact that were men, we can handle more than women," Crow says looking back at me.

"Oh you did not just say that!" Yusei and Bruno say together.

"Are you begging me to kick your butt?" I say through my shallow breathing.

He doesn't answer I smile and fall off the step into the water. I come back to the surface and spit the water out of my mouth. I glance up at the moon and look away as quickly as possible. The guys start laughing. A pissed look crosses my face.

"I feel like I'm in Mamma Mia," I say spitting the rest of the water out of my mouth.

"Who are you Sophie?" Jack says.

"If she's Sophie then Yusei's Sky!" Crow puts in laughing.

Yusei then takes the liberty of pushing Crow into the water beside me, he comes up out of the water with our faces four inches apart.

"Why hello there," he says in a seducing tone.

"Bye!" I say as I splash him and dive away into the completely clear and surprisingly large pool. (If any of you have watched H2O the pool that the girls received their powers in, that's what I'm thinking of except multiply the size of the pool by eight.)

He chases after me and grabs hold of my leg and pulls me back, flips me over to face him and holds us so our faces are only inches apart.

Starry: Wow nice chapter!

Yusei: You love Crow?!

Akiza: No I don't! I love someone else!

Starry: Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Starry: Chapter 4 is here!

Yusei: Great, I can't wait to see who else Akiza is going to nearly make out with.

Akiza: Someone sounds jealous! Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

Akiza POV

My powers keep us under the water. He stares into my eyes and I stare into his. He releases me and I flash out of his arms back towards the stairs. I bring my head above water as Crow does, except I come up coughing.

"Akiza you okay?" Yusei asks wading into the water towards me.

He wraps his arms around me and I place my hands and head on his chest.

"You okay?" he asks again.

I nod my head without taking it off his chest.

'_Wow…he's actually holding me, I just might be, okay I'll admit it… I'm in love with Yusei.'_

He pulls me closer and pulls my head up onto his shoulder and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Aww look at the cute couple," Jack mocks.

We stood there like that for moments longer when Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello? Nerds in love, come back to earth!" he calls from the side of the pool.

I turn and look at him, smiling.

"If you don't like this so much then why don't you leave? I'm sure Mina or Carly would be thrilled if you took her out to dinner," I say finishing my comeback with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll leave but not without taking you with me," he says walking towards the steps and into the water.

"I'll tell you this, I am not going out with you tonight," I retort and placing a finger on his chest.

He wades towards the tunnel and turns back to look back at me. "Don't worry you'll come around," he says before he dives into the tunnel and back to the twins' house.

I heave a sigh of relief and purposely go under water to get my face and hair wet. I lay on my back with my hands behind my head.

"I think we should head back, it's getting very late and I wanna get some sleep," Crow says interrupting my five minutes of silence.

I nod to him and we all dive back through the tunnel and into the twins' pool. We all swim over to the shallow end of the pool and the guys get out of the water.

"Akiza, you coming to bed?" Crow asks already part way to the door of the twins' mansion.

"Nah, I'm wide awake and I love to swim at night," I say propping up my elbows up on the top of the wall of the pool.

"Okay, Yusei, Bruno you coming to bed?"

"I'm staying out here," Yusei says with an expressionless look on his face.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay too," Bruno says looking unsure.

"Bruno, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," I say hoping that he'd agree with me and leave me and Yusei alone. Truthfully I really liked Yusei.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm really tired and I wanna get some sleep, night guys!" he says walking over and kissing me on the top of my head before following Crow inside.

'_Crap, he just made this harder…I definitely won't go out with Jack and Bruno doesn't know me much at all, so it's down to Crow and Yusei.' _I think almost jumping as Yusei wraps his arms around me from behind.

He rests his head on my shoulder and I feel my face get hot.

'_Dang, I'm blushing again! How come he can always make me blush? Maybe I love him; I mean Luna had a point earlier._

***~***_**Flashback*~***_

While the guys were arguing over who would be able to beat me in a duel fighters duel me and Luna had gotten out and sat in our beach chairs and talked.

"So who do you like out of the four of them?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"I really can't say, they're all so sweet except Jack of course, who'd I never go out with even if my life depended on it," I say letting out a small laugh.

"Well out of them and if I were you I'd pick either Crow or Yusei, because it seems like Bruno is only making the most physical contact with you to make the others give up, but if there's one thing I know about Yusei is that he'd never give up trying to make something that is supposed to be and I know that he'll never give up on you," she says finishing her thought with a smile.

_***~*End Flashback*~***_

"Akiza, you okay?" Yusei asks snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, just fine," I say still blushing from his arms being wrapped around me.

Starry: That will leave you hanging for a few days while I get the next one up! Sorry for the short chapter!

Yusei: Wait you only blush when I touch you?

Akiza: No it's just when a guy touches me… please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Starry: I'm back you can all stop being pissed at me for leaving you hanging! (I'm not including the WRGP parts because the episodes haven't been released yet.)

Yusei: Finally! We get to see who Akiza likes the best!

Akiza: I think you already know Yusei.

Yusei: I do? Well whatever, Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

Akiza POV

"Were you thinking about Sayur again?" he asks worry showing in his voice

"No, I was thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

"No one…"

"You just made it really clear that you were thinking about someone and I want to know," he says gentler than before.

I turn in his arms so I could face him.

"I was thinking about you…" I say looking away.

He pulls my chin back so he could look in my eyes.

"Akiza, I know what you're going to say, that I don't really love you, that I'm just trying to win you over to prove to the guys that I'm the best," he says honesty showing in his irises.

"I wasn't going to say that at all…I was going to say that you're the only one who's been honest with me from the start and I love that about you…thing is…I love you…" I say as he releases my chin.

He looks at me awestruck at first then his gaze softens into a meaningful gaze and I feel more comfortable in his arms. I rest my hands on his chest and my head underneath his chin.

"I love you too," he says gripping me tighter. "You do know that the guys aren't going to like this right?" he asks a little worried about what they'd do to him.

"Too bad for them," I mutter trying to bury myself in his chest.

I hear him faintly chuckle as he lifts one hand to the back of my head to keep me where I be. He releases me and we get out of the pool, dry off and go to bed without saying another word.

The next day we all wake up and the guys meet downstairs while Luna, Leo and I get changed and put on our duel armor and rush downstairs.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Luna asks.

"I'm gonna kick your butt Akiza!" Leo shouts at me.

"Leo you do realize that we're in different age groups right?" I say looking at him thinking that he should know that.

"You're in different age groups?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, with that advantage you guys can watch me fight and Luna and Leo at another time during the day," I say obviously knowing what I'm talking about.

"Come on we got to go!" Luna says looking at the clock. "We need to be there three hours early!"

I nod to the guys and we all ride all our runners, the twins with their duel boards to the Kaiba Dome. We get there, register and wait in the team lounge.

"Akiza can you explain to us how the brackets work again?" Leo asks.

"Okay, the terms are double elimination in your case, but since I'm in a higher age group I have single elimination, for me if you lose once you're out of the tournament, however for you guys you have to lose twice to lose the tournament. There are eight competitors for each age level so you two might be facing off against one another in one of your matches, however you will not be paired up together for the first three matches."

I see a man with spiky brown hair; blue goggles and green armor walk over to us.

"So you're my opponent in the first round," he says with an Australian accent.

I stand up to face him with a glance at the matchup boards. "I guess so, nice to meet you my names Akiza," I say holding out a hand.

"Names Valon, nice to meet you too," he says shaking my hand. "You know I didn't think I'd be facing a girl in the first round, since you're the only girl participating," he said smiling at me. "I've heard a lot about you; from previous tournaments and that you're the twin sister of the king of games."

"Indeed I am, and I've heard a lot about you from my brother and that you almost beat him, I must say it's an honor to fight you today," I finish with a smile.

"Right back at ya, well see you out there in five minutes," he says turning to leave.

I turn to my friends. "Luna, Leo, you two don't participate until two o' clock can you show the guys to their seats, I got to stay here until my match is over."

The twins nod to me and herd the guys out of the team lounge and into the stands. I sit there for five minutes and Valon walks back over since we have to walk out together.

"Ready to go?" he asks sounding pumped.

"Always ready," I say as we start walking to the door to the battlefield.

We meet in the center of the field waving to the fans around us then the MC comes on.

"Hello Neo Domino City! Our first battle features Akiza Izinski versus Valon! Now kids play nice let's shake those hands!" he calls to us and the crowd.

We take each other's hand like me and Yusei did when he'd thanked me for fighting with him. (The handshake from the episode where Akiza becomes a turbo duelist between her and Yusei.)

"Good luck," we say to each other at the same time and walk to opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Fighters, pick your monsters!" the MC calls down to us.

"Black Rose Dragon let's go!" I shout as she appears before me. "Activate duel armor!" I call as we join forces wearing the same clothes and bearing the same weapon as before, however, my staff also doubles as a sword. I have it as a staff holding it close to my hip as part of the duel to stay perfectly still as your opponent merges with their monster or equip spell card.

"I use Full Armor Gravitation!" he says as his armor appears covering every spot on his body.

"Fighters, ready…begin!" the MC calls as we stare each other down.

"I'm very sorry miss but you cannot win my armor is invincible!" he retorts.

"We'll see about that, go ahead attack me, I take all you got!" I shout back.

He smirks and shoots the rockets off his wrists, heat-seeking rockets that is. I smirk.

Yusei POV

"Did she just crack a smile?" Crow says.

Akiza POV

I switch my staff to my sword and slice my way through all eight of the rockets and then one slash at his breast plate armor leaving a huge scratch about a foot long. I stop my stride and back flip to where I began the match standing.

"You're making this too easy..." he says slightly getting close to the ground.

Out of nowhere his jetpack kicks in and he comes flying at me and misses my head and flies up in the air above my head.

"You can't catch me up here little lady," he says smirking at me being on the ground.

My skirt which was much longer this time unfolded to reveal the original size of the skirt and the two larger pieces folded out into wings. I pushed up off the ground and took another slash at him and the mark made an 'X' on his breast plate. (I know that breast plate sounds wrong but that's what the part of the armor is called.)

"Akiza managed to land two hits on Valon so early in the match, will get turned into mulch or will this rose get clipped?" says the MC.

Starry: Again sorry for the short chapter I just love to keep you guys hanging!

Yusei: Yeah I wanna see how Akiza wins the duel!

Akiza: You just wanna see me beat the crap out of this guy, and besides who knows if I'll even win the duel?

Starry: Read and find out! Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Starry: I'm back with Chapter 5!

Yusei: We wanna get right into this so I'll do the disclaimer: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's

Akiza POV

"Nice shot miss but that's the last one you'll get," he retorts pulling out a metal sword.

I come at him with my sword and he deflects it and pushes me backwards. I use my dragon's ability to disappear from sight and I fly behind him and kick him in the back. Using my dragon's ability to become seen again and use my staff to blast him with Black Rose Flare.

"I'll take that," I say talking his sword and driving it three feet into the ground with a single toss.

I use the staff catch him in a rose vine and wrap it up around him so he can't move. I pull staff so he comes face to face with me. I squeeze him tighter with the staff as I take it in both hands and begin spinning in circles trying to make him dizzy and I release the vine from him throwing him extremely high in the air.

"Looks like Akiza has tossed Valon sky high! Can he see the space station? Will he ever come back down?" the MC calls to the crowd.

"Someone remind the man with the mic that the force of gravity is always in play when you mess with the earth," I retort at the MC.

Valon begins falling back down towards me with his rockets aimed at me.

"Could this be Akiza's end?" the MC shouts.

At the moment he says that I fly up towards Valon and jab him sharply in the gut with my staff before he could fire his rockets. I hear him lose his breath and continue my path upwards stopping about fifty feet above the open roof of the stadium watching him fall to the ground. I fly back down to the battlefield and land softly on my feet wings spread out far and staff held by my waist.

"And Akiza Izinski is our first winner!" the MC calls to the crowd.

I raise my staff in honor of my win and the crowd cheers as soon as I do so. The crowd kept on cheering when I lowered my staff and rushed over to help Valon get up. I pressed the red button on the back of his armor and his equip spell disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried that I might've hit him too hard.

"Nothing that Valon couldn't handle," he says smiling and pointing to himself with his thumb.

I help him stand up, we shake hands again and we walk back to the team lounge. I deactivated my armor and took it off as soon as I'd set him on the couch.

"That was some hit," he said grimacing at the pain in his gut. "Nice shot is that your KO move?" he asks curious about my strategy.

"Sometimes, I really don't have a plan I just follow what my opponent does and how they react and go from there," I reply smiling.

He stands up. "Well I'd best get going, it was nice to fight you," he says holding out his hand again.

I take it and squeeze it tight. "Same to you, and don't hurt yourself any more that you have already today," I say staring into his aqua green eyes.

"Okay, see you around!" he calls to me as he walks away and out of the lounge.

I turn around and I suddenly have kids hugging me.

"You were awesome Akiza! I'm gonna be just like you!" he says not exactly shouting but now really talking like a normal person either.

"Amazing you took that guy out in under five minutes," Yusei comments on my fighting style.

I blush slightly and look away. "It's not all my credit to take; my master had taught me almost everything I know about fighting," I say looking back at my friends.

"Who was your master?" Jack asks.

"Paladico."

I see Yusei, Jack, and Crow have a worried look on their face.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Crow yells at me.

"I know, he's an evil mastermind who is trying to take over the world, he is going to attempt to defeat Yusei, take Stardust Dragon and destroy the Crimson Dragon."

"How do you know all this?" Yusei prompts.

"Let's just say I can get info out of anyone," I say flicking my hand towards my necklace.

"Luna, Leo it's time for your fights!" A woman calls from the gate that leads to the battle field.

"Bye guys see you after!" They call to us as they run off towards the officer who would be in charge of them until their fights were over.

I pick up my bag with my armor in it and we walk back into the stands where our seats were. I showed the woman standing in front of the row my pass proving that I was in the tournament and she moved to let us get to our seats. We watched Leo fight first and he won against some boy with blond hair and he was the same age as Leo. Luna came up second and even though she looked like she was about to lose she pulled out a come up from behind victory. We all rode back to Luna and Leo's house and we watched The Golden Compass until it was around ten o' clock and I sent the twins to bed. The rest of us went to bed shortly after the twins but I just lied there in my bed thinking. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called softly without moving.

"It's Yusei," he says closing the door quietly behind him.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" I ask as he sits on my bed.

"I just wanted to be with you, I mean I really haven't talked to you much today, if you want me to stay that is," he says politely.

"I was actually hoping that you'd come in, I was getting pretty bored think about tomorrow that I wanted someone to talk to, now Yusei you must be tired, not nearly as much as me but tired am I correct?"

He yawns and nods his head.

"Here, lie down," I say scooting over to the wall to make room for him.

He lies down and that's when I realized what he was wearing, nothing but his boxers. I turn and face the wall to hide my blush at him being almost naked lying next to me. I feel him wrap his arms around my chest just below my boobs and he pulls me to him.

"You comfortable?" he asks softly since his mouth was close to my ear and he was at the perfect angle to kiss my neck.

I turn in his arms to face him and I lean in quickly but accurately to kiss him on the lips. His lips begin moving with mine and he leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue parted my mouth slightly and our tongues began the fight for dominance.

'_Wait, is this a French kiss? He's really good at it, adding another item to the constantly growing list of things I love about Yusei.'_

A few moments later we break apart gasping for air. I was still pressed against him so I could feel his heart beating at the same time as mine through his chest. I rolled over so my back was to him and I could feel his lips trail up and down my neck. I tried not to but I began to softly moan with pleasure. He pulled the strap of my tank top down off my shoulder and went over that area a few times. But when he started working on the crook where neck connects to the shoulder I began to moan louder but not by much. I wished he would just bite me. Then he moved up to where the neck and head meet and went over that spot for a little bit. He did one last sweep of my whole neck and shoulder and pulled away. My breathing had quickened and I'd rolled onto my back just staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Did you not like it?" he asked quietly as my breathing began to return to normal.

"That was the most pleasurable thing anyone's ever done to me," I reply rolling onto my side and looking back at him.

"Do you want me to do the other side?" he asked slightly eager to pleasure me more.

I nodded and relaxed as he did the same exact routine as he'd done the first time only this time his tongue got more involved. After he'd finished I'd pulled his head up to mine so we could French kiss again and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his tightened around my waist. We pulled back from each other moments later and talked for a little bit. While he was giving me one of his friendship speeches I dozed off in his arms.

Starry: Awesome chapter right?

Yusei: …

Akiza: …

Starry: *snickers* Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Starry: Chapter 7 here!

Akiza & Yusei: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!

I woke up the next morning, went down stairs and made breakfast for everyone. Since the tournament started yesterday we are all planning on staying at the twins' house until it was over. It was around nine-thirty when the twins, Yusei, Crow and Bruno came downstairs.

"Good morning," I say as I hand them each a plate with pancakes on it.

"Wow these are really good thanks!" Crow says between mouthfuls.

"Are you gonna have any?" Yusei says after swallowing.

"No, I already ate quite a few of the first ones I made," I say smiling guiltily at the serving plate of pancakes beside me.

Five minutes later jack walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He started fixing himself some toast so I started washing the dishes since I knew very well how much that he didn't like pancakes. I nodded to him as I placed the plates, forks, knives and spatula in their correct places. When we'd all finished I'd explained that I needed to run home and get something. When I returned I had a bag slung over my shoulder and walked out into the rose garden. Luna and Leo were having a practice fight, surprisingly with Luna winning. Both were hovering about twenty-five feet above the ground, breathing heavily. By the looks of their breathing, Luna surprisingly was winning.

"How do you tell whose winning?" Bruno asks as I walk up.

"Three ways, whoever isn't breathing the heaviest or whoever's clothes are faded the most," I reply calmly.

After that statement Luna and Leo charge at each other once again and Leo takes a good slash at Luna and Luna falls to the ground as her staff and outfit fade away back into her normal clothes. I walk over to them clapping as Leo helps his sister stand up.

"Amazing! That's the most heated duel between you two I've ever seen!" I say taking Luna's armor off.

"Thanks!" They say in unison.

"That was cool, yet I still don't understand how this works quite yet," Jack says asking for an explanation.

"We'll tell you!" The twins shout and run over to Jack and Bruno.

"Do you guys get it?" I ask Yusei and Crow.

They both nod to me.

"I wanna try it!" Crow shouts.

"Okay," I say tossing a set of armor towards Crow from my bag he catches it and puts it on.

Starry: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm starting to get bored with this story.

Akiza: You can't make me and Yusei fall in love and just leave us hanging like that!

Reviews are love, so if you love me review. If you don't review anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Starry: As said by the famous poet "The story must go on!" – William Shakespeare

Yusei: That isn't what he said.

Starry: Oh well too bad

Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Aki POV

"I'll give you a lesson on how to use this armor," I say tossing two more sets of armor towards Yusei and Jack. "First of all, attempt to put it on," I say smirking.

Crow manages to get his on and I begin tightening it. I finish and kick his chest with my foot.

"OW!" he shouts.

"Yeah, that's good," I say patting Crow on the back.

"Umm…Aki…could I have some help?" I hear Yusei say.

I turn around to see Yusei holding it in his hand trying to figure out how to put it on. I roll my eyes take it from him and pull it over his head.

"It's not all that hard, just think of it like putting on a shirt," I say tightening the strap on his right side.

"How'd you get so good at helping others?" he asks smiling at me.

I look up to see his smile and I flash my own back at him. I move over to his left side.

"OW! That's too tight!" he shouts.

We all start laughing, my face starts to get hot.

'_What is making me blush now? Probably because I'm touching him…'_

I finish quickly and walk to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Call the name of the monster you want to use and activate your duel armor," I say bluntly as the three guys stand in front of me.

They all nod to me and do what I said to do.

"Let's go Red Rose Archer!" I shout.

She appears before me and we merge. I'm now holding a beautifully carved black bow, wearing a red and black tube top, a red and black cut skirt to reveal my left leg, and I also have a bag of arrows slung over my shoulder like any expert archer would. My wings are folded back into what looks like a cape. I take a good look at the guys.

Crow is wearing a long poofy black pair of pants that looks like a skirt, has black and orange decorated wings, is wearing black gloves with spikes on the knuckles that extend outward, (kind of like wolverine)black and gray chest armor, and on his head was a headband with a tall black feather attached to the back of the headband. Obviously he was Blackwing Armor Master.

Jack was wearing a red and black pair of tight fitting pants and shirt. He had a red and black trimmed torn cape flowing behind him, on his right arm was a dark red gauntlet.

Yusei was dressed in a white and light blue outfit very similar to Jack's, but it was a V-neck shirt thus revealing his chest a bit, he also had a torn cape but it was light blue with white trim. In his hand was a white and blue sword similar to Leo's but has what looks like a star that has been glued onto the end of the sword, again very similar to a keyblade.

'_Wow…they look good…' _(link to see the avatars I made to represent them: .org/avatars/starrynight29 )

"Okay, the first thing I'm going to show you is how to fly," I say unfolding my wings and springing myself into the air. "All you have to do is visualize yourself flying, or fighting in the air."

The guys nod and I notice Leo and Luna fly up beside me. I see the guys struggle and Crow is the first up in the air, then Jack, but Yusei is still stuck on the ground. I fly down and land in front of him.

"Need help?" I say smiling.

"A little, I'm not quite sure how I should think of it," he says looking away.

"Just think of Stardust Dragon flying above you during one of your duels, that's what I do with Black Rose," I say pulling his head back up. "You know what, I could train just you and have Luna and Leo train Crow and Jack, you like?"

"Yeah, that'll work," he says looking back at me.

"Okay let's go then," I say flying into the air and offering him my hand.

He takes it and flies up next to me. The twins, Jack and Crow fly over to us.

"Luna and Leo I want you to teach Jack and Crow everything you've learned, with boys you need one-on-one training, so get to it!" I say happily. "Okay come over here Yusei."

"This is fun, what's next?" he asks.

"Next is hand-to-hand combat in mid-air," I say smiling and backing up a bit. "Come at me, fight like you always do," I say smirking adding to my challenge.

He smirks and comes at me, I duck to avoid his punch and grab his leg from his kick. I begin twirling him in circles and toss him about twenty-five feet away. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief because he didn't hit the tree he was about to hit and he flies back over.

"You know I can't hit a lady," he says smiling at me.

"Don't think of me as a friend, think of me as a Dark Signer who's trying to kill you," I say placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then, you asked for it," he said smirking as he grabs my hand and flips me over and drives my body three inches into the ground.

I was paralyzed for a short time staring blankly into the sky. I felt the wind stir around me as my friends flew over to me.

"Akiza are you okay?!" Luna practically shouts.

"Whoa…I haven't been thrown that hard in a while..." I say sitting up. "Note to self, never fight Yusei when your life doesn't depend on it…" I say clutching my arm and lying back down again.

"Here let us help you up," Leo says reaching for me and Luna knocks his hand away.

"Let her stand up," Luna says coldly.

I flap my wings as hard as I can and I land on my feet.

"Akiza, I'm so sorry…" Yusei says and I place my finger over his mouth.

"Yusei, I am a master duel fighter, do you honestly think that, that would've done much damage?" I question him removing my finger from his mouth before he could lick it.

"So I did hurt you?" he asks.

"I hate to admit it but, yes, you did," I say extending my hand to him. "That was amazing, except your opponent be more interested in trying to kill you rather than trying to help you," I say smiling.

"Thank you very much, master," he says bowing to me and glancing up at me at the last word.


	9. Chapter 9

Starry: Now back to my best and longest story yet!

Yusei & Akiza: Starry doesn't own

Akiza POV

"You're very welcome, now shall we get back to our training?" I say calmly with a smile.

"Yeah!" the twins and Crow shout.

Masters and students return to their training. Yusei and I have a few more practice fights before I land on the ground and deactivate my duel armor.

"Is the lesson over?" Yusei asks landing next to me.

"Far from it, I'm just changing to Black Rose Dragon because she has a sword," I say calling my dragon's name and my outfit changes.

"Why do you need a sword?" he asks

"So I can teach you to swordfight, how to use your dragon's abilities and how to dodge your opponent's attacks," I say twirling my staff in the air.

"Alright, shall we go then?" he asks extending his hand to me.

"We shall," I say taking his hand and we fly to the center of our spot in the clearing.

"Okay, lesson 1 of weapon fighting, you must touch your weapon to your opponent's only if you don't mean to hurt them, it's the same concept as bowing in karate," I say holding out my staff in front of me with one hand.

He nods and does the same, they touch and I spring backwards. He cocks his head sideways with a puzzled look on his face. I pretend to smack my forehead. (Like in those V8 commercials.)

"I forgot to tell you that the moment that the weapons touch you're supposed to spring backwards, but not too far nor too close, you want to be about twenty-five feet away from where you were originally standing," I say flying back into the middle blushing with embarrassment at my mistake.

"It's okay, everybody makes mistakes," he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Everybody has those days…" I say smiling as we start laughing. "Okay let's focus!" I shout and we get into position.

Our weapons touch and we spring backwards in perfect unison.

"Perfect," I say holding my sword with my hands down by my waist and the tip of the sword up by my left shoulder. "This starting position is the most comfortable for me, as I show you how to fight you can make up your own."

"Okay, what's next?" he asks eagerly.

"Next, we go to bed," I say pointing my sword at the full moon.

"Oh…" he says embarrassed.

"It's okay, you did amazing! You are my best student so far!" I say as we deactivate our duel armor and walk inside the house.

"Thanks Akiza, I couldn't have asked for a better teacher," he says as we place our duel armor in the box that the coffee table opens up into.

"Goodnight Yusei," I say as we reach the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Akiza, he says then proceeds to kiss my forehead then disappearing into his room.

I stand there, dazed from what he had just done.

"He…kissed me…" I say softly to myself as I walk to my room and go to bed.

We all woke up the next morning, ate breakfast and went to the stadium. We are all sitting in the team lounge taking as usual.

"I'm so excited for today!" Leo shouts as Luna tries to tighten his waist strap.

"Hold still Leo!" she shouts at him.

"You must be Akiza Izinski," a voice from behind me says.

I stand up and turn around to see Ryou Bakura standing behind me.

"Hello Bakura, long time no see," I say shaking his extended hand.

"Same to you, also I think that's awesome that you're the only girl in this tournament age group," he says releasing my hand.

"Thank you, so let me guess…you and me next round?" I ask folding my arms.

"That is correct my lady," he says smirking.

"You need to stop calling my 'your lady', I know it's in your vocabulary, but I'm not yours," I say playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Fine, I'll see you out there," he says waving and walking over to the gate.

"Time to go Ms. Akiza," The security woman says as Bakura and I walk through the gate and into the stadium.

"Okay! It's time fro round two of our tournament!" the MC calls though the microphone.

"To start off with we have Ryou Bakura!" he shouts as the audience cheers. "But can he take down the reigning champ Akiza Izinski?!" he shouts and the crowd cheers at my name.

Bakura and I both wave to the audience and keep our weapons so they're just about to touch.

"Ready fighters? Start!" he shouts.

Bakura and I touch weapons and we jump back to stare down our opponent. Bakura had picked Gadget Stronghold as his monster and wearing a suit of silver armor with his face showing and a silver gauntlet on each hand. I was Black Rose Dragon, keeping my wings hidden by pretending they're a part of my skirt. I hold my staff with my hands down by my right hip like when I'd shown Yusei, moments later it turned into my sword.

Bakura moved into a karate staring position, beckoning to me to charge at me. I stand there motionless, with my face expressionless and soon after his face changed from a smirk to a scowl and he charged at me. He could apparently move very well underneath all his armor. I jumped in the air and unfolded my wings to keep me in the air. He just stares at me in amazement.

"What? Can't catch a pretty butterfly?" I call with a mocking tone.

His face returns to a scowl and his legs extend to bring him up to my height. He knocks me down into the ground and I struggle to get up. I manage to stand up and get back into position. He lands on the ground also back in his pose.

"Akiza has already taken a lot of damage, will she pull through or has she met her match?" the MC calls to the audience.

We charge at each other, him trying to hit me as I went by and trying to slash him. We stop on the complete opposite side of where we were standing moments ago. A look of anguish and pain flashes across my face.

Yusei POV

"This isn't good!" Crow shouts.

"Don't be so sure…" Leo says without taking his eyes off the duel and with his arms crossed.

Akiza POV

I sense that Bakura's smirking when I hear a loud thump and the clanging of his armor.

"Akiza is our winner!" the MC calls and I sink to my knees from exhaustion.

I watch as the first aid crew load Bakura onto a stretcher. I rush over to him.

"Good match…" he says extending his hand to me.

"Same to you…" I say taking his arm as the crew rushes him back inside.

I walk back into the team lounge and I put my armor into my bag when I hear people behind me. I turn around to be hugged by Leo.

"Awesome match Akiza!" he shouts.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Crow shouts.

"We all learn new things through both winning and losing, now Luna, Leo go out there and make me proud!" I say with a good attitude.

"Yes ma'am!" they shout and rush towards the gate as the guys and I walk to our seats.

"What up with the pep talk?" Bruno asks.

"It makes Luna feel confident and Leo gets pumped," I say sitting in between Yusei and Crow.

We watch both their matches and they both won. So we stopped for ice cream on the way home and we were sitting on the couch, eating and talking.

"Okay time for bed you two," I say to the twins after Leo had finished telling us his strategy.

They nod to me and run up to bed. Soon after, Crow, Jack and Bruno go to bed leaving Yusei and I in the living room.

"What did you learn today?" I ask not looking up from my bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"I learned that patience is a helpful tool," he says smiling as I look up at him.

"Very good," I say as he sits down next to me.

"Akiza, can we not practice tomorrow? I want you to get some rest," he says finishing his ice cream, yawning, and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Why yes, yes we can," I say resting my head on his shoulder and we fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Starry: I keep forgetting to do this at the end of the chapter but reviews are love and if you love me review, if you don't review anyway. Okay now that, that's taken care of we should get back to the next chapter!

Akiza: What makes you think that you're loved?

Yusei: Everyone has a right to love and be loved…

Akiza: So you're saying you love me?

Yusei: When in hell did I say that?

Akiza: Your eyes say it all…Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

I woke up the next morning finding that I was still sitting next to Yusei who was still asleep, with my head on his shoulder.

'_I'd fallen asleep on Yusei's shoulder…this is good or is it?'_

I carefully and quietly take his arm off my shoulder and rest it next to his body. I get up walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast. The aroma of homemade waffles fills the air as I walk over to Yusei and gently shake him awake.

"Wake up sleepy head," I say softly into his ear and his eyes open.

He yawns and stretches, "good morning Akiza, oh what smells good?" I smile at his answer.

He stands up and walks over to take a seat at one of the bar stools. I walk around to the other side of the counter and place two plates on the other side of the stove. One in front of Yusei and one in front of my seat. I walk around and take the seat next to him.

"These are really good, what's your secret?" he asks looking up from his breakfast.

"No secret, just good ingredients and excellent timing," I say smiling at him after I'd swallowed.

I finished my plate of waffles and walked back into the kitchen. I began making more waffles for the other when they come down. I hear the thumping feet of my friends as they come running down the stairs moments later. The twins say good morning and sit down at the bar as I place their plates in front of them. Moments later I feel someone's arms lock around my neck in a playful manor.

"There's our champion!" Crow shouts squeezing my neck tighter for a moment then releasing me.

"God Crow, I can't keep fighting with you squeezing the life out of me," I say tossing him his plate of waffles.

"Let me tell you this you were a little off balance," Jack says taking his plate.

"Oh give her a break guys, nobody's perfect," Luna says slapping Jack upside the head.

"I gotta work it!" Leo and I half shout, half sing at the same time then high-fiving each other.

"Yeah, Akiza's the best there is! No one can defeat her!" Leo shouts.

"Hey I though I was the best!" Yusei shouts back.

"Not at duel fighting, and besides I'm better than you guys at this," Leo says pointing at Jack, Yusei and Crow.

"I will beat Akiza and be better than you all!" Jack shouts.

*~*~Later that Day~*~*

"Agh!" Jack shouts after being slammed into the ground.

"Akiza wins again!" Leo shouts jumping up and down as I land softly on the ground.

The twins come running over to me as the guys helped Jack up for about the thirteenth time.

"Jack let me tell you this, you need to challenge someone who you can actually beat," I say smirking as he takes a swipe at me.

I grab his hand and flip him over my shoulder.

"Stop it Akiza," Yusei says grabbing me in a scissor lock.

"I'm just having a little fun," I say looking back at Yusei seeing his face so serious.

"Look at him," Crow says sternly.

I look down at Jack to see him bleeding. I stare at him in horror, tears well up in my eyes and I fly off into the rose garden. I sit down on the branch that extends over the pond in the center of the rose garden. I hear the wings flapping above, but only one pair of wings.

"I bet its Jack coming to kick my ass…" I mutter while silently ducking into the shadows at the base of the branch.

Someone landed on the branch and his wings were glistening like the moon, you could only guess who it was. I see him look in my direction and he walks slowly over to me.

"What's wrong? Why did you hurt Jack?" he asks softly, sitting down next to me.

"I didn't know I was hurting him…" I start while looking away. "I guess since I'm around you guys I think that I'm the same as all of you, but sometimes my powers act up and remind me that my mind is a lethal weapon…" I say closing my eyes and letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

He pulls me by my chin to face him; I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine. His blue mine brown. Mine the color of the earth, his the color of the ocean.

"It's okay Akiza, I understand now, just please stop crying, you're too pretty to be crying…" he says pulling me into a hug.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, us now pressed against each other.

"Y-You t-thing I'm p-pretty?" I stammer while pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I don't think so…" he started as my heart sank. "I know so, because I think Akiza Izinski is the most giving, caring, stubborn and most beautiful person on the planet," he say before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

He pulls back moments later and I stare at him in shock. I keep my facial expression but also smack him up the backside of his head as my mouth changes into a smile.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yusei practically yells.

"For calling me stubborn," I say flatly still smiling.

"Come on we should go," he says letting go of me.

"Awww…can't we stay?" I ask innocently.

"We can come back after everyone's asleep if you want," he says offering me his hand.

"I'd love to," I say taking it and flying back with him.

"So…are we like?" I start.

"Yeah, if you want that is," he says smiling.

"I'd like that," I say as we walk inside.

"So should we tell anyone about us?" I ask taking off my armor.

"No, not yet, but we will tell them," he replies kissing me on the top of my head.

I blush as I walk upstairs to me room. I close the door and change for bed. I get in bed and about two hours later I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I say quietly.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Yusei asks quietly walking into my room and quietly closing the door.

I noticed that he was just wearing his usual shirt and pants, no socks, no boots, no gloves leaving his dragon mark visible.

"I'm too tired to get up and go anywhere," I say flopping back down on my bed.

He sits down on my bed; I flip over onto my stomach trying to relax when I feel one of his hands on my back.

"Yusei, why are you rubbing my back?" I ask closing my eyes and sighing.

"Why? Do you not like it?" he asks with a playful tone.

"Nope," I say bluntly as he proceeds to place both of his hands on my back and continue rubbing.

"Why aren't you moaning?" he asks lifting my shirt up a bit.

"I thought it would be inappropriate…" I say, blushing at the fact that he was touching my bare skin.

"No, it lets me know if you like it or not," he says getting up and walking into my bathroom.

I didn't move but I took the liberty of taking off my shirt for him and dropping it on the floor when he walked out. He smiles at this and sits back down on my bed. His hands return to my back, but something feels different.

"Yusei why are your hands wet?" I ask trying to relax my muscles from the cold water.

"To keep you pleasured," he says moving up to my shoulders. "Your bra straps are in the way could you perhaps-"

"No," I say flatly.

He chuckles at this, then leans down and begins kissing my neck. I moan softly as he flips me over and continues. I feel his lips curl up into a smile on my neck and I push him away playfully. He gets on top of me after I put my shirt back on then, he pins me to my bed and I struggle to break free. We hear the door open and we both look over to see Jack and Crow staring at us wide eyed.

"Well, well, well, I never saw this coming," Crow says covering his eyes with his hand and smiling as Yusei jumps off of me blushing heavily.

"So this is why you weren't in your room…wait…were you two making out?" Jack asks pretending to gag at the last part.

"No," Yusei says looking away.

"Are you two an 'item'?" Crow asks sitting down on my bed as I sit up and lean against the wall.

"What do you think? That he just walked in here and started making out with me without having and special feelings towards me?" I almost shout at Jack and Crow.

"So were you two making out?" Crow says changing the subject.

"I never said we didn't…besides why do you two care?" Yusei says crossly, folding his arms.

"Stupid question number one…" I mutter to myself.

"Because we're your friends and we care about you guys, and beside the point, nice choice," Crow says getting up and walking over to Yusei before elbowing him in the side. "Well, goodnight guys!" Crow says as he and jack walk out of my room.

"I guess I should leave you to sleep, sweet dreams my beautiful rose," he says kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight my shooting star," I mumble into my pillow as he is about to walk out the door.

He stops and chuckles, as I open one eye and smile at him as he walks out.

Starry: Whew! That took a long time.

Akiza: yeah it did, but somehow your stories are getting better.

Luna: Are you only saying this just because Yusei gave you a back massage in this chapter?

Akiza: NO! Anyway, reviews are love, so if you love Starry review, if you don't, well then review anyway.

Author's Note: I have Chapters 11-15 written but I just haven't had the patence and the free time to type them yet, but I should have at least chapter 12 up by the end of the month!


	11. Chapter 11

Starry: Okay time for Chapter 11! P.S. There are 15 chapters in this story in total!

Yusei: Nice, is this your longest story yet?

Starry: No I think it might be Hell on Earth, I mean that took up 23 fricken Word Document pages! I don't even what to try to count this one.

Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

We all woke up the next morning and went to the stadium. Today the championship matches were taking place so the younger competitors had to go first.

"Bye guys!" the twins shout as they run over to meet who were and could be their opponents in the next two rounds.

The guys and I take our seats, and once again I'm stuck in between Yusei and Crow.

"Why are the kids going first?" Crow asks.

"Because Goodwin wants to build up suspense for the overall Duel Fighters Championship match," I averting my amber gaze to glare at the tower that Goodwin was so smugly hiding inside.

"Well this is sure to be a tough match for you Akiza," Yusei says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's your opponent anyway?" Bruno asks from Crow's left side.

"They call him the Master of the Blue Eyes," I say trying desperately not to start laughing at who it really was.

"I know who that is," Jack says laughing along with me.

"Yeah, oh look! Luna's up first!" I say drawing the guys' attention to the fight.

About ten minutes later Luna takes down the blonde haired boy, then Leo and a brown haired girl come out onto the field. They fight and half an hour later, Leo ends up winning by pinning her to the ground after he'd flung her downward from so high up. I place my hand over my mouth in complete shock.

"What's wrong Akiza?" Yusei asks.

"This means that Luna and Leo are going to face each other in the final!" I say quite loudly.

Luna and Leo take their places on opposite sides of the field. Since it was a Duel Fighters Tournament, the Turbo Dueling track and the normal dueling fields had been covered up with a solid steel plate covered with five feet of dirt, making it look like one of those bull-fighting stadiums you'd seen in Mexico.

They both fly upwards in mid-air then towards each other to touch weapons, they touch and the twins break apart with prefect timing. Luna starts by holding her staff in the center closer to the top with the opposite end behind her feet. Leo holds his sword like that of a Samurai then charges at his sister.

"Sunlight flare…" she mumbles softly as an off-white beam of light shoots out from her staff. However, she doesn't move the staff from its original position. Leo manages to cut his way through the beam of light and takes a good swing at Luna. She pulls up her staff sideways in front of her to block her brother's attack. She then pushes him backwards and flies high above the stadium; meanwhile, Leo gets thrown onto the ground, hard. He manages to stand back up and flies upward towards Luna. She charges downward with her staff extended out in front of her to strike her brother. Leo puts his sword out and the two siblings strike each other at the same exact moment. A huge flash of light appears and blocks out our vision of the two. When it clears Luna's eyes close, she drops her staff and falls to the ground in defeat.

"Leo is our winner!" the MC shouts into the microphone.

Leo holds his sword above his head briefly, then flies down to carry his sister inside.

"We will be taking a short intermission before the overall championship match!" the MC shouts as the guys and I walk down into the lounge where Leo has Luna lying down on the couch.

I rush over to her and take off her armor. Her eyes open and she smiles.

"Congrats Leo…" she says.

"You just take a long rest sis," Leo says pulling a chair over to keep an eye on his sister. "Akiza, you should get ready," he says.

"Of course Leo," I say putting my armor on.

"So which monster are you using?" Bruno asks.

"Stupid question number three," I say rolling my eyes.

"Ready to go Akiza?" a voice from behind me asks.

I turn around to see a man wearing his armor and a hooded cloak with the hood covering his eyes. I thump him on the back of the head and smile. He takes his hood off and smiles back.

"Every time Kaiba smiles a puppy dies…" I mutter.

"That's the Akiza I know," he says, clearly having heard my remark. "I haven't seen you in so long," he says pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Kaiba," I say as we pull back. "Got sick of getting your butt kicked by my brother?" I ask smirking.

"Wait a minute…you've been Yami's sister this whole time?!" he asks wide eyed.

"I take back what I said…" _'That you were one of the smartest people I've ever met…' _"But yes, and you cannot beat me or my brother," I reply with a mocking tone.

"We'll see about that," he says scowling and walking over towards the gate.

With satisfaction glowing in my eyes, I turn to look at my friends, all with shocked expressions.

"You got away with pissing off _the _Seto Kaiba?!" Jack asks.

"Yeah, we've been friends since ever," I say looking after him to find him winking at me. "And apparently he still has a crush on me," I say rubbing the back of my head briefly.

"Wait, so that means your brother is…" Crow says wide eyed.

"The one, the only, Yami Moto!" a voice from behind us shouts.

I turn around to see my brother. Both my brother and Yugi had separate bodies now and we decided that they would be brothers. Yami runs over and hugs me. We pull back and hold our hands vertically, flat and against the other's hands.

"Merry meet my pharaoh," I say politely.

"Merry meet my queen," he replies while taking his hands off mine and bowing to me.

"What up with the medieval greeting?" Yusei asks.

"Our ancestors were ancient Egyptian pharaohs," Yami says bowing to my friends.

"So you're the famous 'King of Games' huh?" Jack says with a questioning look at my brother.

"The one and the only," he says with a smirk.

"Hmm, I challenge you to a duel!" Jack shouts.

"If you can't beat Yusei, what makes you think you can take down the king?" I put in.

"I'll think about it, anyways, Akiza you should get going," he says looking over to me.

"Oh right," I say rushing towards the gate.

"Best of luck!" he calls after me.

I turn around and wink at him before disappearing through the tunnel with Kaiba. My friend for the longest time, but today, now my enemy.


	12. Chapter 12

Starry: Time for chapter 12! There will be a total of 15 chapters in this story.

Akiza: Really? Huh that's the longest story you've ever written.

Yusei: But her next one has amazing detail and quality

Akiza: How do you know that? 

Yusei: Because I read what she has so far of it.

Starry: It's true; I have three other stories I need to type. But the one Yusei is talking about is the one I will type first. Now back to the story!

Akiza POV

"Ladies and gentlemen! The final match of the duel fighters tournament between the Master of Blue Eyes himself Seto Kaiba!" the MC shouts as the crowd erupts into applause. "But can he hope to take down the undisputed champion Akiza Izinski!" he shouts as I practically get a standing ovation.

We activate our duel armor. Him taking Blue Eyes White Dragon (big shocker) and me with Black Rose Dragon.

"I know your rhythm Akiza, you can't win," he says holding out his sword.

"We'll see," I say holding out my staff.

The weapons touch and we both spring backwards. He beckons to me knowing that I'd wait, well he thought wrong. I hesitated for a moment to trick him into it then I charge forwards and smack his head so hard that he crashes into the stone foundation of the stadium all in under ten seconds.

"Lucky shot," he mutters wiping blood from the corner of his mouth and staring wide eyed at the sight of it.

"We forgot to tell the fighters that the damage shields are turned off so therefore, damage inflicted is real damage to the fighter!" the MC shouts.

"What?!" Kaiba and I shout together then look at each other.

I spring up in the air trying to dodge his Thunder Strike attack. One of the glowing orbs hits me and I'm sent flying into the wall at the top of the seats. I struggle to open my eyes to see my friends on their feet as well as all the other people in that section as I fall to the ground. I manage to stand up with the help of some of the people who were sitting in the rows closest to me. They seemed to be giving me a pep talk at the same time.

"Come on, this guys' a joke," one person says glaring at Kaiba.

"This guys' got nothing on you!" a little boy shouts.

"Now get out there and kick some dragon butt!" another shouts.

I smile at them and fly back out into the arena. Kaiba smirks at me.

"Looks like you have a few fans, how very cute Akiza," he says with a mocking tone.

"Nobody mocks me or my friends and gets away with it!" I shout back while at the same time taking a swing at him with my sword, but he blocks it with his own.

He was physically stronger than I was so I quickly turned and shoved the handle end of the sword into his chest knocking the wind out of him. I kick him in the gut sending him back into the foundation, ironically just to the left of the first hit. I wipe my mouth and look at my hand, my eyes widen at the sight of blood, still dripping from the right corner of my mouth. We get back into our positions where we'd started and charged at each other like Bakura and I had. We stopped on the opposite sides of the field, my gut hurting like hell, tempting me to give up and fall down in defeat. Just when I was about to give up, I hear a loud thump and clanging armor. I turn around to see _the _Seto Kaiba lying on the ground in defeat. I smile partly and hold up my staff, long enough for the MC to call me as the winner. Immediately after, I pass out and fall to the ground.

I wake up to a white room with random colors dotted all around me. My vision clears and I see Leo and Luna standing on either side of my bed. Leo nods to Luna and she rushes away.

"You were amazing Akiza," he says softly, barley smiling.

"Thank you young grasshopper," I say softer than him.

He laughs as I hear more people come in. I look around to see all my friends around me.

"Well, well, well, looks like our champion is finally awake," Crow says softly.

"Good to see you awake," Jack and Bruno say from my other side as I take a weak swipe at Crow.

"Glad to see that you're alright," Yusei says before kissing my forehead.

I blush slightly and turn my head to the left, opposite of where Yusei was standing.

"How long was I out for?" I ask my voice still shaky from the damage I'd taken.

"A day and the doctor said you can come home today!" Luna replies rather excited.

"How's Kaiba doing?" I ask.

"He was in critical condition when they got him in here, but he's okay and you managed to put him on crutches," Jack says rather impressed.

"I broke his leg?" I almost shout.

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"It matters?"

"Yes!"

"His right leg."

"Yes! Now my brother has to kiss Tea on national television!" I shout a smile taking place on my mouth.

"Why?" Crow asks.

"A bet."

"Which was?"

"If I broke Kaiba's right leg, my brother would have to kiss Tea on national television and if I broke his left leg then I would have to…"

"Kiss me on the lips?" Yusei asks.

"How did you-"

"Your brother told me," he says calmly, smiling at the sight of my blush. "Come on, we should go."

I was already in my clothes, so I sat up, stood up and walked back to the twins' house. I walked up to my room and lied down on my bed.

"_I just want to sleep…"_

I'd said that to my friends before disappearing into my room. Within minutes I was asleep.

I awoke to the dim light of the moon shining through my window and on my face. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30.

I pull on some clean pj's and walk downstairs.

"Good evening sleeping beauty, are you hungry?" Yusei asks playfully as I walk over and take a seat at the bar.

"Where are the others?" I ask as he places a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"They're outside in the pool celebrating Leo's win," he says sitting next to me, grabbing his own plate in the process. "I told them no music because I didn't want them to disturb you."

"Thanks Yusei," I say kissing him on the cheek. "I just got spaghetti sauce on your cheek," I say calmly, wiping it off with a napkin.

"Nice Akiza," he says rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he asks.

"I don't think I'll want to go anywhere tomorrow, but the night after I'm free," I say smiling at him and finishing my dinner.

"Fine by me," he says picking me up bridal style and carrying me back up to my room.

"Goodnight beautiful," he says kissing me on the forehead.

"Night handsome," I say pulling his head down to make his lips meet mine.

He smiles and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I fell asleep the minute I'd closed my eyes.

Starry: That's the end of chapter 12! YAY! Hopefully that will keep you people satisfied for a while.

Yusei & Akiza: WE KISS?!?!?!

Starry: Uh yeah! It's obvious that you two love each other! Just admit it and go out already! Just not here.

Yusei: You know what Starry's right, come on Akiza let's go out to dinner.

Akiza: Fine by me.

Luna: How'd you do that???

Starry: It's what you get for being a matchmaker.

Luna: Awesome!

Starry: Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't, review anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Starry: Chapter 13! 2 more to go! P.S. I made up all the cards you have no idea what they are.

Akiza: Good because this story is starting to bore me...Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I picked it up sleepily and looked at the text message, it was from my brother.

_Heyy mind if I stop by?? I want 2 challeng jack & I want u 2 hlp me_

_k u can com ovr, _I reply.

I get up, get dressed and walk downstairs with my duel disk already secured to my left arm.

"Hey Akiza, you hungry?" Yusei asks me while focusing on his eggs in the frying pan.

"Nah, I'm too excited to eat right now," I reply politely while walking around the kitchen and dining room.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Because it's the first tag team duel I've had with my brother in a long, long time," I say as I hear the doorbell ring.

I open the door to see my brother.

"Merry meet my queen," he says before bowing to me.

"Merry meet my pharaoh," I reply, leading him inside.

"You guys ready?" Yami asks securing his duel disk to his arm.

"Lets go!" they shout.

We all race to the clearing in the rose garden.

"Duel!" we all shout as we activate our duel disks.

_Yami: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

_Jack: 4000_

"Ladies first," Yami says.

"I draw, I play the spell card Tuner Support! This card allows me to special summon two tuners from anywhere in my deck! I choose Black Rose Witch and White Rose Bulb!" I shout as my monsters take the field. "Due to my witch's special ability, I'm sure you can predict what I'm doing next. The card drawn is Rose Fairy! And whenever this card is added to my hand through a card effect I can special summon it! Now Black Rose Witch give Rose Fairy a tune up! I synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon (2400/2000 Lv. 7)!" I shout as my dragon takes the field. "Next I'm summoning White Rose Warrior!" I shout smirking as my bulb and warrior join forces. "Appear now! White Rose Defender (1000/2000 Lv. 5)! Following that I'll switch my monster to defense mode, throw down to face downs and end my turn, looks like you're up Yami," I say relaxing my arm.

"Don't mind if I do, I draw, I summon Rose Thorn Knight (1800/900 Lv. 4)! And due to it's special ability, I can summon and level 4 or below tuner monster from my hand, so say hello to Thorn Fortress (900/400 Lv. 3)! Now I think I'll combine my two monsters for a synchro summon! Take to the skies, Black Thorn Dragon! (2500/2000)! I place one card face down and end my turn!" he calls as his dragon and mine hold one paw touching the other.

"Like brother, like sister," Yusei says brushing his bangs out of his face, grinning that grin for me and only me.

"Very impressive, but you cannot handle this!" Jack shouts. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon out Dark Tinker, next up I'm summoning Twin Sword Marauder! I activate the spell card Level Up! Through this card's effect I select one random monster in my deck and the level of that monster is added to my Marauder!" he shouts drawing his card. "The card drawn is Battle Fader! So his level increases by one! Now it's time for a synchro summon! How about we turn up the heat? Let's go Red Dragon Archfiend!" he shouts as his dragon floats proudly above him. "I end my turn," he says flatly while smirking.

"Looks like I'm up then," Yusei says drawing his card. "I'm summoning up Junk Synchron!"

"Here we go," I mutter loud enough for my brother to hear.

"Next I activate the spell card Complete Synchro Sacrifice! This card forces me to discard my whole hand and one monster from my field in order to summon out any synchro monster from my deck. Let's rev it up! Take flight Stardust Dragon!" he shouts as his sparking dragon appears behind him. "I place one card face down and end my turn," he says calmly.

"I draw then," I say smirking at my drawn card. "I activate White Rose Defender's special ability! I can special summon out two tuner from anywhere in my deck as long as I skip my next two draw phases!I select Red Rose Bulb (100/800 Lv. 2) and Black Rose Bulb (100/800 Lv. 4)! Due to Red Rose Bulb's special ability, I can special summon out Red Rose Fairy (800/900 Lv. 2) from my deck! Now how about the red roses join forces? Synchro summon! Appear now Red Rose Ninja (1800/1200 Lv. 4)!"

_**Red Rose Ninja is an Earth attribute level 4 synchro tuner with 1,800 attack points and 1,200 defense points.**_

"I activate my Black Rose Bulb's special ability! It's the exact same as my other bulb so say hello to Black Rose Angel (1200/1000 Lv. 4)! But she won't be around for long because I'm going for another synchro summon! Stand proud Black Rose Archer!" I shout as my monster appears next to me.

_**Black Rose Archer is an Earth attribute level 8 synchro monster with 3,200 attack points and 2,500 defense points.**_

"3200 attack points?!" I hear Crow shout from the sidelines.

"Oh please, if you knew its special abilities then you'd be scared," I say with a look at Jack. "I can remove a monster from the game once per turn! Take out Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Petal's Aim!" I shout as his dragon disappears. "Now attack him directly! Go Rose Flame Arrow!" I shout as she fires her arrow and it hits Jack square in the chest.

_Yami: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

_Jack: 800_

"She wiped out more than three quarters of his life points in an instant!" Luna shouts, clearly impressed at my new and improved dueling strategies.

"Next, I activate my archer's other special ability, it can double its attack points and attack again if a direct attack has already gone through!" I shout as I watch the array of shocked expressions as my monster gets ready to shoot Jack again.

_**Black Rose Archer (6,400/2,500)**_

"Go Final Blow!" I shout as she shoots him again.

_Yami: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

_Jack: 0_

"H-How?" he says on his hands and knees.

"Ha, ha Jack got beaten by a girl!" Crow shouts as Jack walks over and nearly socks him in the mouth.

"I end my turn," I say smiling."Let's go then, Black Thorn Dragon attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" he shouts as his dragon lunges at Stardust. "Go Darkened Thorn Whip!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Iron Result trap card! By halving my life points I can protect my monster and I take no battle damage," he says smirking slightly.

"Trap card open! Trap Destruction! This card destroys your trap and the attack goes though, meaning you lose your monster and you take battle damage, but I take damage to your current life points," I say before getting shocked by my trap.

_Yami: 4000_

_Akiza: 2000_

_Yusei: 2000_

"How did your monster survive?" Yusei shouts.

"Because when Black Rose Dragon is on the field, Black Thorn Dragon cannot be destroyed and it also negates any special abilities that the attack target may have," Yami replies snickering. "I end my turn."

"I draw, I activate the spell card Desperate Reinforcements! You see by removing the needed monsters from play I can special summon one synchro monster in my graveyard, so say hello again to Stardust Dragon!" he shouts as his dragon reappears.

Starry: Well then that left you hanging now didn't it?

Akiza: Yeah it did! Do I win? Who wins?

Yusei: I guess we'll just have to read to find out.

Starry: Reviews are love, so if you love my review, if you don't review anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Starry: I'm back with chapter 14! Almost done!

Yusei: Finally!

Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

"I draw, now I fuse my Red Rose Ninja and my White Rose Defender to create Twin Rose Dragon (2000/2500)! Now Black Rose Dragon! Attack Stardust Dragon! Go Black Rose Flare!" I shout as my dragon attacks and isn't destroyed.

"Why wasn't your dragon destroyed?" Yusei asks.

"Same reason as Yami's Dragon," I say smiling.

"And what exactly did that accomplish?" he asks stubbornly.

"Take another look at your dragon's attack points," I say smirking.

_**Stardust Dragon: 100/2000**_

"How'd this happen?" he shouts

"When Black Rose Dragon attacked, Black Thorn Dragon's special ability activated and subtracted the two monster's attack points and the difference is the attack target's new attack points and neither monster is destroyed during that last attack," my brother says as Yusei nods.

"Now Twin Rose Dragon! Take out Stardust! Go Rose Mirage!"

_Yami: 4000_

_Akiza: 2000_

_Yusei: 100_

"Now Black Rose Archer, finish him off! Go Black Flare Arrow!" I shout holding back my powers so they wouldn't hurt Yusei.

_Yusei: 0 _

"Oh my god, Akiza beat Yusei!" Leo shouts rushing over to me and bringing me into a huge hug.

"Leo promise me this, you can talk about this to ay of use here and Martha, but listen, no friends from school, no media, no Goodwin," I say sternly.

"Aww man!" Leo shouts as we all start laughing.

Starry: Quick chapter, the last one will be longer though!

Yusei & Akiza: See you next time!

Starry: Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Starry: CHAPTER 15 IS HERE!!!! FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY!

Yusei: Finally! I've been waiting for this to end! I really want to read chapter 1 of Between Ups and Downs there is Laughter and Love!

Akiza: Yeah so do I!

Yusei & Akiza: STARRY DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S!!

Akiza POV

My brother ends up leaving around 3:00 pm after being asked numerous questions, mostly by Leo, after about his dueling strategy and his other deck.

"That's awesome," Crow says closing the door after my brother had walked out.

"Yeah, he's the best brother you could ask for," I say flopping down on the couch next to Yusei.

The kids were outside in the pool with Bruno watching them. Jack and Crow sit down on the couch opposite of us.

"I don't like this," Jack says flatly crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Jack, we should be happy for them, they both deserve this," Crow says while playfully punching Jack in shoulder and glancing at us.

"So when do we visit Martha?" Jack asks smirking at Yusei.

"And what about your parents?" Crow asks me.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure..." I start. "That they'll be thrilled," I say rolling my eyes and lying my head down on Yusei's shoulder.

"Yeah, and Martha's gonna have another 'I told you so' and teasing frenzy," Crow says smirking.

"What about the twins and Bruno?" Jack asks.

"I'll tell the twins and you tell Bruno," I say looking at Yusei.

I walk outside and over to the twins who are sitting on the edge of the pool talking until I walk over.

"Hey guys," I say sitting down on Luna's left side.

"What is it Aki?" Luna asks.

Aki was my secret nickname between the twins, Molly and I. It became my nickname because Molly always called me that and soon the twins caught on to it.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Yusei and I are a couple now..." I say looking away.

"Really? That's awesome! Now two of the best duelists ever are in love!" Leo says elbowing me in the side.

"Aww that's so cute! You two deserve this, especially you Aki, considering everything that you've been through," Luna says smiling for what seemed like the first time in years.

"Yeah, we are and it makes me even happier to see that you guys are happy for us," I say patting both of their heads.

Just then we hear a really loud gasp. We turn around to see Bruno hugging Yusei.

"Wow..." Leo says just before Jack and Crow manage to tear them apart. I get up and rush over to Yusei.

"Are you okay?" I ask letting him lean on me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yusei says with a playful grin.

"Sorry, but even though I've only known you for a short while Yusei, I always knew that you had a thing for her," Bruno says smirking.

"Yeah, but it's gonna get worse for Yusei, he still has to tell Martha," Jack says almost bursting out in laughter.

"And Akiza's parents," Crow says with a glance towards me.

"No we don't," I say quickly stuffing my cell phone back into my pocket. "I sent the text message to two different people," I say smirking at Yusei.

"You didn't..." he says his eyes widening. "Why you little!" he shouts as I take off around the opposite side of the pool.

No POV

Yusei and Akiza are chasing each other around the pool.

"Love is a beautiful thing," Leo says staring at the couple.

"Yes it is," Luna says, smiling at her two role models.

Starry: IT'S FINALLY OVER!! TIME TO CELELBRATE!

Akiza: YES! IT'S OVER!

Yusei: YES! AKIZA AND I BECOME A COUPLE!

Starry & Akiza: What?!

Starry: So you do love Akiza?

Akiza: Aww that's so sweet!

Starry: Before they start making out I'm going to do my closing. Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway.


End file.
